Aku Bukan King Of Yadong!
by Ciezie
Summary: mendapat julukan rajanya Yadong.. sebenarnya bagaimanakah perasaan Eunhyuk? Bagaimana julukan itu bermula? Benarkah ia memang Yadong? Chek in this FF..


**AKU BUKAN KING OF YADONG**

By Cie Maknae AdmHyukkie

**Cast : Eunhyuk dan semua member SUJU**

**Warning : Beberapa berasal dari Fakta tapi sisanya hanya hayalan**

**Disclaimer : SUJU plus Eunhyuk bukan milik saya, saya hanya pecintanya**

**Sebelumnya saya jelaskan dulu sebelum anda salah faham, FF ini terisnpirasi dari pertanyaan teman saya "Kenapa suka sama Eunhyuk dia kan suka nonton Yadong? Masa yang kaya gitu diidolain?"**

**Menurut fakta yang tersebar di internet memang benar, tapi entahlah imajinasi saya bekerja dengan sendirinya dan mencipatakan jalan cerita ini. mungkin karena saya begitu menyukai Eunhyuk sehingga mencari alasan agar dia selalu baik di mata saya. Tapi saya menerima dia apa adanya kok, saya suka dia baik dan buruknya. Beberapa juga saya ambil dari cuplikan-cuplikan video di Youtube, tapi enggak akurat juga, kebanyakan hanyalah imajinasi.**

Oke... sekarang saya ucapkan selamat membaca! Semoga anda suka

-CiMaAdHy-

Aish.. aku sebal sekali pada julukan Yadong, Hentai or Mesum itu. Aku tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana lagi cara menjelaskannya. Aku lebih suka dipanggil cengeng atau bodoh sekalian. Kalian tak percaya. Baiklah akan kujelaskan dari awal. Terserah kalau nantinya kalian akan tetap memanggilku begitu, yang pasti aku sudah menjelaskan pada kalian.

-CiMaAdHy-

Hari itu seperti biasa sebagai boyband yang baru debut kami harus menerima setiap tawaran wawancara. Maka untuk kesekian kalinya kembali kami diwawancarai, yang terkadang pertanyaannya benar-benar sama persis, membuat kami kadang sedikit bosan untuk menjawabnya, seperti nama, TTL, nama panggung, alasan kenapa nama panggungnya seperti itu dan lain-lain.

Sampai suatu pertanyaan yang benar-benar tak terduga datang dari pewawancara itu, "Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Agak sedikit pribadi... emhhhhh... siapakah diantara member kalian ini yang suka menonton film yadong?"

Semua sedikit terkejut sesaat, tapi kemudian serempak menunjuk... aku tentus saja, sebagai member paling lemah (hiks) dalam hal bully dibully, aku sudah tahu mereka pasti menunjukku. Dan aku yakin bagaimanapun aku menjawab, takkan ada yang percaya. Apalagi kalau Kangin dan Heechul-Hyung yang bicara plus si Evil Kyu. Habislah aku.

Maka aku hanya berusaha bilang "tidak" berulang kali, yang tentunya takkan dipedulikan mereka. Ah sudahlah semua juga pasti tahu ini hanya candaan saja. Jadi akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum andalanku saja.

-CiMaAdHy-

Okay wawancara itu masih aman, para ELF, penonton atau pun keluargaku masih menganggap semua itu hanya candaan. Tapi kemudian sebuah sesi wawancara lain memperparah keadaan itu. Sang MC yang tentunya sudah tahu soal berita itu, memberiku pertanyaan, waktu itu hanya aku dan Kibum saja yang menjadi bintang tamu perwakilan SUJU.

"Eunhyuk-Shi benarkah anda sering atau pernah menonton film Yadong?"

Dan dengan polos bin pabbonya aku malah mengangguk. Ayolah sebagai seorang namja, siapa sih yang tak pernah melihat film yadong. Tapi serius itu hanya karena rasa penasaranku saja. Aku bukan King Of Yadong. Lagipula maksudku saat itu adalah adegan Yadong yang ada di film. Bukankah banyak film yang menyelipkan unsur seprti itu. Dan kalau kita melihat film seperti itu bukankah berarti kita juga menonton film yadong.

"Wah jadi benar kalau anda sering sekali menonton film yadong? Atau jangan-jangan mengoleksinya ya?"

"Annnie... maksudku bukan begitu... jadi kan kalau kita menonton Film dewasa di bioskop pun kadang ada kan adegan seperti itu? Iya kan Kibum..?"

"Ah.. aku tidak ikutan. Itu urusanmu sendiri hyung." Jawab Kibum sambil nyengir dan menggeserkan kursinya menjauh dariku. Aishhhh aku tak ingat meskipun dia cool begitu, tetap saja sedikit evil juga.

"Wah jadi anda menontonnya di bioskop, bersama pacara anda kah?"

"Emm iya saya memang ke bioskop dengan pacar saya dulu tapi... maksudnya itu film..."

"Wah Eunhyuk-shi anda benar-benar. Mengejutkan..."

Dan tidak ada celah lagi aku untuk berkelit. Ya sudahlah aku hanya bisa pasrah.

-CiMaAdHy-

Esoknya di internet ataupun surat kabar ada Headline berita yang tertulis "EUNHYUK SUPER JUNIOR ADALAH KING OF YADONG". Dan aku... aku ternganga melihat berita itu. Coba saja baca penggalan kalimatnya.

"_Lee Hyuk Jae yang bernama panggung EunHyuk, seperti yang kita ketahui bersama adalah salah satu member dari Boyband terkenal yaitu Super Junior. Ternyata di balik wajah dan senyum polosnya, menyimpan sisi yang sangat mengejutkan. Diam-diam namja yang diberi julukan "Dancing Machine" ini, ternyata mempunyai hobi menonton dan mengoleksi video atau film porno. Bahkan ia berulangkali mengganti pasword laptopnya dalam seminggu, karena diduga di dalam laptopnya tersebut banyak sekali koleksi yadong. Bahkan ketika ditanya pun ia menjawab dengan seyum malu-malu..."_

Dan bla bla bla lainnya yang malas sekali kubaca. Oh my god.. kenapa ini semua jadi berkembang seperti ini. Aiiissh inilah sisi buruknya menjadi terkenal. Gosip buruk ternyata menimpaku juga... aku menjeduk-jedukkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Hei Hyukkie, kenapa? Otakmu sedang bergeserkah? Kamu sedang berusaha untuk menggesernya lagi?" sebuah pertanyaan polos itu membuatku ingin sekali semakin menjedukkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Ya.. Hyukiie, berhenti, nanti kepalamu benjol!" katanya lagi sambil mengangkat kepalaku. Dan ia terkejut melihat begitu kusutnya wajahnku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir, akhirnya kepolosannya sedikit hilang.

"Hae..." teriakku sambil menerjangnya, memeluknya dan menumpahkan semua keluh kesah.

"Sudahlah.. namanya juga wartawan, kalau enggak melebih-lebihkan nanti beritanya enggak laku." Katanya setelah tanpa jeda aku menceritakan semuanya. Ternyata ia bisa sesikit dewasa juga, meski senyum penghiburannya tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi hae.. imageku jadi buruk. Bagaimana kalau penggemar meninggalkanku, belum lagi ibu-ibunya pasti melarang untuk menyukaiku karena aku King Of Yadong... ah Hae bagimana ini... bagaimana..."

Donghae melepaskan pelukanku, membimbingku untuk kembali duduk di kursi, "Jangan dulu negatif thinking begitu... lihat dulu aja perkembangannya."

Kemudian Donghae meninggalkanku, ia kembali lagi dengan membawa sekotak susu strawberry sambil tersenyum, "Nie minum ini dulu saja untuk menenangkan hatimu!" ia mengangsurkan susu strawberry setelah sebelumnya menancapkan sedotannya.

Aku menerimanya sambil berusaha tersenyum, "Gomawoo." Yaa.. mudah-mudahan ini tidak akan berkembang ke arah yang buruk.

-CiMaAdHy-

Harapan tinggal harapan, beritanya semakin berkembang malah. Setiap wawancara dimanapun topik itu pasti di angkat. Dan aku bukan tersenyum malu-malu ketika menjawab, senyumku memang sudah tersetting seperti itu, senyum dikulum, yang ya... memang kelihatan seperti malu-malu. Aisshh bagaimana ini. puncaknya aku ditelepon Umma yang mengatakan dengan nada sedih, "Apa untuk itu aku membesarkanmu, Lee Hyuk Jae?"

Aku berusaha menjelaskan sebanyak yang kubisa, tapi Umma kelihatan sekali masih tetap ragu-ragu. "Baiklah semoga kamu memang tidak seperti itu." Umma pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

Dan aku tak kuat lagi. Aku menangis sambil memegang gagang telepon itu. Terserah kalian mau mengataiku cengeng, karena aku memang sedang bersedih. Aku paling tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku.

"Kenapa EunHyuk hyung? Kau dipustuskan pacarmu?"

Aishhh kenapa harus si Upil ini yang muncul. Aku tak menjawab dan meneruskan tangisanku tanpa menghiraukannya. Ia malah mendekat, kemana sih pawangnya alias Sungmin-Hyung. Aku sedang tak mood bersama si mulut tajam ini.

"Hyung... sudahlah Yeoja masih banyak di dunia ini, ya.. meskipun tampang Hyung tidak setampanku tapi pasti lah ada yang suka." Tuh kan ia malah memperburuk suasana. Aku masih berusaha tak menghiraukan dia, dan tak sadar smakin mendekap gagang telpon itu erat.

"Hyung... Mian.. aku hanya bercanda... Hyung cukup tampan kok. Bahkan orang yang kusukai di antara ELF dulu, malah suka pada Hyung. Aisssh aku kesal sekali. Sudah ya.. Hyung... lupakan saja orang itu..." katanya lagi sambil mengambil gagang telepon itu pelan. Benarkah itu? Tapi ia kan memang tak pernah berbohong, orang yang disukai Kyu malah suka padaku?

"Ada apa ini?" Sungmin dan RyeoWook yang baru saja pulanng belanja mendekat.

"Sungmin Hyung... hiks..." aku segera menerjang orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku ini, membuat ia sedikit terhuyung.

"Ya ampun Hyukkie ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Hyung.. tadi Umma menelpon..." dan sambil terisak aku mulai bercerita.

"Gosip seperti itu nanti juga hilang sendiri kalau mereka sudah bosan." Tanggapnya seterah aku bercerita tanpa jeda (bagian dua) padanya.

"Tapi imageku hyung... bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun jadi Cuma karena itu. Aisshhh cengeng!" malah KyuhYun Evil itu yang menjawab. Aku memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Hyung, itu bukan masalah besar. Hitung-hitung nambah gelar Hyung, jangan sampai kalah olehku yang mempunyai ratusan gelar. Lagipula dengan begitu lumayan Hyung sedikit terangkat. Penggemar Hyung juga nanti cari tahu, malah mungkin yang tadinya bukan penggemar Hyung tertarik gara-gara itu dan akhirnya jadi penggemar Hyung." Lanjutnya membuatku tercengang, ada benarnya juga perkataannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Teuki-Hyung yang baru saja datang entah darimana bersama seluruh sisa member yang tadi tidak ada.

"Ini Hyung soal King of Yadong kita..." jawab Sungmin Hyung sambil menggedikan dagunya padaku.

"Oooh soal itu.. ya memang sih itu sedikit mencemari grup kita, tapi ada juga sisi positifya, nama kita semakin terangkat. Lagipula anehnya para penggemarmu itu malah menganggap itu lucu.. aneh... ya sudahlah! Ayo sekarang kita latihan dance, kita buktikan kalau kita bukan terkenal karena ada king of Yadong di antara kita, tapi karena kita berkualitas." Katanya sambil tersenyum sedikit meledek.

"Yaaah aku tidak begitu Hyung... aishhh... Hae.. bantu aku." Ucapku sambil mendekati Donghae. Memeluk lengannya.

"Terima saja, Hyukkie.. kalau sudah sampai ke publik seperti itu susah ditarik lagi. So... cukup terima saja julukan itu." Kali ini Heechul Hyung yang berkata sambil asyik memandangi kukunya. Dan Donghae malah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ya ampun kemana rasa persahabatan dan perasaudaraanmu itu, Donghae? Aku melepaskan lenganku dari Donghae

"Ya.. Sungmin Hyung bantu aku." Kini aku mencari pembelaan pada Sungmin.

"Yang pasti kan kita tahu Hyung tak seperti itu. Hyung bukan King Of Yadong, Hyung hanya sesekali kan menontonnya..." RyeoWook ikut berkomentar sambil nyengir jail, yaaaa akhirannya sama saja. Dan Sungmin ternyata sama penghianatnya seperti Donghae, ia malah tersenyum jail juga.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Baiklah. Terserahlah aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. "Ya sudahlah ayo kita latihan!"

Aku mulai melangkah ke arah ruang latihan diikuti member yang lain. Lihat saja aku harus lebih baik dalam dance atau pun ngerap, (okay kalau soal vocal aku memang tidak terlalu menjanjikan), aku harus buktikan aku lebih hebat daripada sekedar King Of Yadong.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundakku dan berbisik, "Tapi soal pasword di laptopmu itu kan benar, Hyukkie?" masih saja dia seenaknya tak memanggilku Hyung.

"Lalu? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri apa alasannya. Dasar Evil!" jawabku sambil menjitak kepalanya pelan.

Ia nyengir oh no menyeringai tepatnya, "Iya sih,,,, its our secret right?"

"Iya!" jawabku ketus.

- CiMaAdHy-

Jadi begitulah akhirnya gelar Yadong itu tak bisa kuhilangkan. Tapi ya sudahlah aku juga bingung mau bagaimana lagi. Ya.. seperti kata mereka, lumayanlah menambah gelarku. Lagipula keluargaku sudah mengerti sekarang kalau anaknya tidak senista itu. Aku hanya sedikit nakal saja.

**END**

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^

Dan terimakasih juga jika anda berkenan meninggalkan review ^^


End file.
